Paragangia Wiki
Welcome to Paragangia Wiki [[Paragangia]] is an imaginary race of Aliens from a long and complicated story I--[[Jadisofeternity]], AKA [[Ruth Patrick]] -- am continually creating. My November 2007 [[Nano Novel]], [[Destiny of Dreams]] assimilated an earlier story, the [[Savior of HomeWorld]] which had grown from the ashes of a collaboration with a friend on [[DeviantArt]]. The sequel to Savior of HomeWorld, a [[Gift of TIme]] , formed a good transition between the two. Several other stories written for writing classes and workshops drifted into Paragangia, particularaly [[Lynzee's Fountain]]. I have about 30 novels planned in the [[Paragangia]] universe. Some half written; most brief conceptual outlines, or less. This wiki began in late 2011 as a fun way to share the story and let it grow as it does: randomly, like a weed. Or a cancer. Perhaps nobody else will ever add to this wiki, but who knows? I am not possessive of my ideas. I'll be pleased If you take inspiration and use them in your own work. Please tell me so I can enjoy it too. Every story is a collaboration, or an elaboration of borrowed ideas. If you outright steal my work without giving credit or without adding your own contribution, I will be displeased. If you visit here and like this idea I encourage you to consider similar non-traditional means for organizing and sharing unfinished, unfinishable. I love this wiki. Paragangia lives! This is the perfect habitat for Paragangia to live and grow. I was advised by a professional author whom I respect very much to "Post a copyright notice on the wiki, saying that regardless of changes others make, the entire intellectual property belongs to you." so...take notice ye readers and potential editors of this wiki, what ever I put here --the "entire intellectual property" there of--- belongs to me, regardless of changes you make to it. He also said "any stories you write, even using the same characters, are your own. Even if you declare that anyone can write stories in that universe, "anybody" includes you, and stories you write belong to you." Owership is a funny thing. How can anyone exclusively own a story? If taken to heart it becomes part of the readers soul, which in no way removes it from the author's soul. Stories are like love, they live in the sharing--whether among us or within us-- not in possession. Paragangia, like my children, can never again Not be mine, even if someone else also comes to own it also. [[Paragangia Multiverse]] As of April 2018 I have decided, because I really enjoy Aubyn's fan fiction of Destiny of Dreams, I am going to open this wiki to the posting of alternative versions of this story. it suits the story as I already has so many alternate versions anyhow. Those alternate versions will be posted here, and any other decent alternative versions are invited. They need to be clean and morally acceptable though, no porn or anything like that. [[Random inspirations and inclinations]] ''[singing] "....it's a web made to catch a dream, hold it tight till I awaken, as if to tell me '' ''that dreamin's all right...."'' This is the primordial slime the story ascends from. The story grows better when this stuff is not lost. Wiki is perfect for this. [[Art]] This story has often been more an art project than a writing project. of course all the art is poorly drawn and random, but for me having a visual image gives the story a certain degree of solidity it would otherwise lack so I like the drawings however bad they are. [[Outlines and Drafts]], etc. That's what this story is...Work in Progress. [[Places]] I am a lazy coward when it comes to creating places. BUT, a story must have them. [[Characters]] The problem with Characters is that they reproduce. Once created --ie drawn or given a name-- a character demands personal history incuding family, friends, enemies, neighbors and coworkers. Each of those takes on life of their own and demands family, friends etc and whole new novels and backstories and another 30 part series or something. I love characters. This list of characters will obviously never be complete. [[Artifacts and Technologies]] Things which are not a place or a person. [[Dreams:|Dreaming]] It is in the Title of the primary story it gets a front page link of it's own. [[Versions]] of Destiny of Dreams There have been several, there will probably be many more. None of them are complete. This might not be a complete list. [[Related Series]] Backstories, sequels, and other stories which have been assimilated into the [[Destiny of Dreams]] Universe. Some from before the [[Nano Novel]] version and some more recently. [[Unrelated stories]] Just for the record, not everything I write gets assimilated into the Destiny of Dreams Universe. Latest activity